mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rendez-vous doublés
Rendez-vous doublés, in inglese Double Date Trouble (traducibile in italiano come Doppio appuntamento), è il nono episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama A Casa Kong, Candy Kong e Diddy Kong stanno litigando per passare del tempio l'una con il suo fidanzato (ora che Bluster le ha concesso un giorno libero), l'altro con il suo amico. Non sapendosi decidere, i due chiedono al diretto interessato. Sul punto di rispondere (e di rovinare o un'amicizia o un fidanzamento) l'ologramma di Cranky compare e richiede l'immediata presenza del nipote alla sua capanna. Felice, DK lascia i due litigare e corre dal nonno. Intanto, al Covo di K. Rool, quest'ultimo propone a Klump di andare a spiare i Kong per vedere cosa combinano. DK raggiunge Cranky, il quale gli mostra che i Barili Interruttore che azionano gli antifurto, sono ormai andati e la capanna e il Cristallo del Cocco rimarranno indifesi e purtroppo DK non può stare di guardia, in quanto deve risolvere il problema Diddy-Candy. Cranky opta quindi per mandare di corsa il nipote alla Fabbrica di Barili e prenderne di nuovi, prima che Bluster chiuda i battenti per la pausa del week-end, tra l'altro. Durante il viaggio, via liana, DK viene distratto da Candy, la quale lo inganna facendogli accettare di andare da lei a pranzo. Ripreso il viaggio, Diddy fa la stessa cosa e, come con Candy, DK non riesce a dirgli di no. Purtroppo i guai non sono finiti: Bluster, per colpa del giorno libero di Candy, ha anche chiuso in anticipo ed è partito da sua madre. Peggio ancora, Klump è venuto a sapere di tutto. Mangiando diverse banane per pensare a come sistemare le cose con il nonno, la ragazza e l'amico, DK scivola su una buccia e apra con una zuccata la porta della fabbrica. Tramite il pannello di controllo di Candy, DK ordina ai macchinari la costruzione di due Barili Interruttore più qualcuno extra per eventuali ricambi. Mentre le macchine continuano il lavoro, DK corre a sistemare la faccenda con Candy e Diddy. Al Covo, Krool organizza i suoi Kritter per l'altamente possibile riuscita del suo attacco (con qualche scetticismo da parte dei soldati). DK si dirige da Candy e poi da Diddy, ma li anticipa che non potrà trattenersi per molto eppure i suoi amici hanno organizzato un lungo pomeriggio di intrattenimento. DK riesce per qualche minuto a farla franca, facendo avanti e indietro con la scusa di portare delle cose. Dopo un po' di tempo, DK va a controllare alla fabbrica e scopre che gli extra sono stati creati... con molta generosità. Fermata la produzione, DK prepara un razzo che possa consegnare i due barile e pochi extra a Cranky, ma i barili cascano e DK si ritrova intrappolato dentro uno di essi, e con troppa fame per i lunghi viaggi che gli impedisce di usare la forza per uscire. Intanto, alla Capanna di Cranky, sopraggiungono Diddy e Candy che rivelano che DK si era fermato a vedere i film e a mangiare, facendo innervosire Cranky, che gli aveva detto di non fermarsi. Arrabbiato, Cranky usa il Cristallo del Cocco per vedere dove sia finito il nipote, vedendolo dentro uno dei barili. Preoccupato per un possibile attacco improvviso di Krool, Cranky, si mette a meditare e, davanti agli occhi stupiti di Diddy e Candy, diventa un ologramma e si teletrasporta alla Fabbrica. Saputo dell'assenza delle trappole, i Kritter, Krusha, Klump e Krool si mettono in moto verso la Capanna, difesa al momento solo da Candy e Diddy. Cranky raggiunge la fabbrica e DK lo prega di schiacciare il pulsante di lancio, in questo modo i Barili arriveranno a destinazione, ma Cranky non può in quanto è presente solo spiritualmente e non fisicamente. Improvvisamente, anche l'ologramma di Diddy compare (distorto a causa del fatto che non medita profondamente come Cranky) e a fatica riesce a dire che Krool sta attaccando. Cranky e Diddy si smaterializzano e tornano normali per difendere la capanna, lasciando solo DK. Sul punto di sfondare la porta, i Kritter inziano a sentire rumori di armi da fuoco e iniziano ad allontanarsi. In realtà è Candy a creare i rumori grazie ad un vinile: "117 effetti sonori". Intanto, Bluster, ritornato per sicurezza, becca DK con le mani nel sacco, o meglio, becca DK con lui stesso nel barile. Inizialmente, Bluster decide di lasciarlo dentro il barile per tutto il week-end, per insegnarli la lezione, ma poi, DK gli dice che Cranky non pagherà l'ordine dei barili, se non vengono consegnati entro oggi. Preoccupato per la reazione della madre, Bluster ascolta DK e spedisce i barili nel razzo. Intanto, il piano di Cranky riesce a tenere lontani i Kremlings fino al ritorno di Cranky e Diddy, purtroppo l'effetto mitraglia lascia il posto all'effetto fattoria, facendo capire il trucco. Krool manda Krusha in avanscoperta, ma arrivano proprio in quel momento, DK e i barili interruttore sul razzo di Bluster e, in fretta e furia, DK (libero dal barile grazie allo schianto), aziona i barili (finiti nel posto giusto) e tutti i Kremlings finiscono con le gambe all'aria durante una spaventosa ritirata. Candy e Diddy fanno pace sia con loro che con DK. Cranky pero', si lamenta per il fatto che DK gli ha portato non due ma duemila Barili Interruttore. DK, quindi, gli porge un biglietto da parte di Bluster, inutile dire che si tratta del super salatissimo conto che Cranky deve pagare tra due o trenta giorni. Personaggi * Candy Kong * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Cranky Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Bluster Kong * Mamma Bluster * Kritter * Krusha Canzoni That's Why He'd Rather be With Me DIDDY I don't know what you got brewin' (Io non so cosa tu stia pensando)'' But I know what DK's doin''' (Ma io so cosa fa DK)'' He's gonna spend time watchin' monkey movies with me'' (Gli piace passere il tempio a veder film sui gorilla assieme a me) CANDY Oh, please, I don't think so (Oh, ti prego, io non credo)'' My man's gonna eat like a beast'' (Al mio uomo piace mangiare come un animale)'' 'Cause I prepared a banana feast'' (Perché sono io che gli preparo piatti di banane)'' I'm gonna treat him like the king he is'' (Lo tratto come il re che lui è) DIDDY Ha, questo è tutto da vedere'' You don't seem to understand'' (Io non credo che tu capisca) CANDY Get it through your head if you can (Ma cresci un po', pure te)'' Didn't you see the look in his eyes'' (Lo si legge nei suoi occhi) DIDDY Girl, it's time for you to get wise (Donna, è ora di aprire i tuoi) INSIEME That's why he'd rather be with me (Ecco perché lui gli piacerebbe esser con me!) CANDY I know what he wants 'cause a girl can tell (lo so cosa vuole, perché una donna lo sa) DIDDY Only a buddy knows him well (Ma anche gli amici, sai?) CANDY My love is the food that feeds his heart (Il mio amore è il cibo del suo cuore) DIDDY With snacks and sodas, you'll never tear us apart (Con soda e dolcetti non ci separerai) CANDY I'll tell you what he needs is sweet romance (Quel che lui vuole è dolce romanticismo) DIDDY Up against TV, you don't stand a chance (Contro la TV non hai chance, tu) CANDY He gave me that look (Mi ha dato un'occhiata) DIDDY That was dirt in his eye (Aveva polvere negli occhi) CANDY I can read him like a book (Lo leggo come un libro) DIDDY Guys will always be guys (I ragazzi stanno sempre ragazzi) CANDY He wants me, you pint-sized ape (Lui vuole me, scimmietta piccolina) DIDDY It's time for me to set you straight (E' ora che tu guardi chiaro) INSIME That's why he'd rather be with me (Ecco perché lui gli piacerebbe esser con me!) CANDY That's why he'd rather be with me (Ecco perché lui gli piacerebbe esser con me!) INSIEME That's why he'd rather be with me (Ecco perché lui gli piacerebbe esser con me!) DIDDY Aha! Visto cosa intendo dire? Ahahah! INSIEME That's why he'd rather be with me (Ecco perché lui gli piacerebbe esser con me!) CANDY With you? (Con te?) DIDDY Yeah, me. (Sì, con me!) CANDY We'll see. (vedremo) INSIEME That's why he'd rather be with me (Ecco perché lui gli piacerebbe esser con me!) Holograms CRANKY You can be here, you can be there, anywhere (Tu puoi esser qua, tu puoi esser là, ovunque)'' You can go any place you wanna go, don't ya know?'' (Puoi andare in ogni posto che tu voglia, sai?)'' You're just an image of yourself, floating in the air'' (Se un'immagine di te stesso, che flutta nell'aria)'' Can't lift a thing, and you can't even comb your hair'' (Ma non puoi prender cose e neanche pettinarti) A hologram is like a telegram (Un ologramma è come un telegramma)'' You can send it anywhere'' (Puoi spedirlo ovunque)'' But you never go nowhere'' (Ma non sei proprio lì)'' You gotta realize your limitations when you're just thin air'' (Devi realizzare i tuoi limiti quando sei soltanto aria) DIDDY ---Sì ma---sap---che K.---Rool--è ven---re de--- CRANKY Aspetta ancora, non ho ancora finito! Ora, dov'ero rimasto? Oh, già! You can't peel bananas that you wanna eat (Non puoi sbucciare le banane che ti vuoi mangiar)'' You can't feel the ground with your own two feet'' (Non puoi sentire il suolo con i tuoi due piedi) DK Non puoi neanche mangiare le banane? CRANKY No! Quante volte te le dovrò ripetere? DIDDY ---Dovete fa---perché i Kr---da---K.---Rool---att---ndo--- CRANKY A hologram is like a telegram (Un ologramma è come un telegramma)'' You can send it anywhere'' (Puoi spedirlo ovunque)'' But you never go nowhere'' (Ma non sei proprio lì)'' You can't touch anything... (Nulla tu puoi toccare) ''Quante volte dovrò cantarlo? Non capisci che gli ologrammi non possono premere i pulsanti rossi!? Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Viene fatta, in questo episodio, la prima allusione a "King Kong". * Questo episodio spiega anche come Cranky comunica tramite ologramma. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV